Holding Hands
by Griever11
Summary: Logan invites Max to another social party after Bennett's wedding. ML S1. Post Art Attack. 3rd chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have a chemistry examination in three days, and this is what I'm spending my time doing. I seriously need to get my priorities straight…LoL. I wasted an hour and a half trying to upload this chap and FFNet so graciously stopped messing with me after I whacked the little button on the mouse a little too hard...Thank you ever so much, FFNet.

Um, fluffy-ish? I don't know how to categorize this fic…It just popped into my head. It has no plot, no direction and I seriously don't know if I plan on writing another chapter. It's probably been done before, but…who knows, maybe people will like it…

Oh and it's unbetaed.

**Holding Hands**

Chapter 1

_245… 246…Bingo._

Max turned the handles of her bike and skidded to a stop in front of the house. She double checked the address on the mailbox and hopped off. She unzipped her back pack and pulled out the box, neatly wrapped in gold paper.

It was a nice neighborhood, quiet and peaceful compared to the other places she had already been that day. The houses were…nice. The paint wasn't peeling and the streets weren't littered with rubbish. Max plastered a smile on her face and walked to the front door. Rich people, big tip. All she had to do was play nice.

She knocked on the door after a few minutes of searching for a non existent doorbell. "Jam Pony Messenger!" she yelled, knocking again. She waited five minutes and knocked once more, slowly but surely getting more and more pissed off.

She tapped her feet impatiently on the white tiles and banged louder on the door. She knew there were people inside. The car was in the driveway and the lights were on. No reason why they shouldn't be answering the door. "Jam Pony-"

The door swung open before she could scream again and she openly stared at the sight before her. A woman, maybe thirty, thirty five stood by the door, clad only in her bathrobe. Her hair was messy, lipstick smeared across her cheeks and her feet bare.

_Shoulda just went away after five minutes, Maxie…Look what you have to deal with now._

"What do you want?" The woman asked, clearly displeased with Max's timely interruption. She was the kind of person Max tried hard to avoid. Superficial, status conscious and hypocritical to the core. The kind of person who would not tip her.

_Thank god it's for her husband…Maybe he's nice. Or not._

"I- uh- have a package for a Mr. Parker." She said, ignoring the fact that if the robe moved another inch or so the lady's left breast would have been exposed. She held out the gold package to her, expecting the lady to take it. Instead, she fixed Max with a dirty look, as if to say 'I'm not touching your filthy little hands even if it's the last thing I do.'

"Tony! It's for you!" She yelled into the house. A crash could be heard as 'Tony' made his way to the door. Max exhaled in disgust as the smell of alcohol and god knows what else wafted towards her as Tony approached.

"Yeah?" He growled at her. He was half naked, his fat belly protruding out of his shorts. Max cringed mentally as she imagined what the two people in front of her had been doing before she interrupted them.

"Package for you, sir." She said sweetly, years of practice hiding her actual distaste for the man. Tony took it, his pudgy fingers leaving stains on the gold wrapping. "That all?"

Max held out her clipboard and pointed to the paper on it. "Just gotta sign there." He passed the package to the woman as he took the clipboard. Max handed him her pen and watched as he scrawled his initials untidily on his paper. "Thank you, sir." She said, her voice laced with the innocence and niceness only a person of her upbringing could have mustered.

It worked. The man dug deep into his pockets and handed Max a crisp twenty dollar bill. "That's for being respectful." He said as he turned away from her. Max openly grinned at the woman's shocked expression over the big tip. The door shut and she walked away, pocketing the money. The pen, however…She snapped it into half and tossed it into the drain. No way was she using anything the guy had touched. Not if she had guessed correctly what the two of them had been doing earlier.

She rode away, grinning as her sensitive ears picked up the screams of the woman condemning Tony for giving her the big tip.

_All's fair in love and war…_

00000

She returned to Jam Pony still feeling somewhat happy with the big tip she had received. She spotted Original Cindy leaning against her locker and made her way there, expertly maneuvering past Normal with a casual "I'm on my break."

"Hey, boo."

"Hey." She replied as she joined Cindy leaning against the lockers. "Bad day?" She said as she realized her friend had remained silent after her initial greeting. Original Cindy sighed. "You remember Fran?"

Max nodded. "The girl from the bar? Red head?"

"Yeah. Caught her with her tongue down some half wit's throat at the park. So Original Cindy walks up to her and asks what's the meaning of this, and the bitch says that Original Cindy showed her the error in her ways. Damn if that doesn't hurt a poor lesbo's heart."

Max pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Girl doesn't know what she's talking about, boo. You were the best thing that happened to her and it's her loss." She said. Original Cindy nodded ruefully. "Yeah. Her loss. Plenty of other fishes in the sea for Original Cindy." She said. She held out her fist and Max thumped it as they both shared a laugh.

"I got a major tip from this dirtbag down at Sector 5. Drinks on me tonight?" Max said. "Of course." Cindy replied.

Max's pager beeped then, the shrill sound slightly startling her. She glanced at the familiar number sighed. "I gotta go. Tell Normal not to get his panties in a twist. I'll be back before lunch break is over." She told Cindy, slinging her back pack over her shoulders.

Cindy smirked knowingly at her. "Hey, if your boyfriend is cooking for ya, it won't hurt if you bring back something for your best boo too, right?"

Max rolled her eyes in frustration. "Cindy, you know we're not like that."

"Whatever you say, boo."

Max sighed again as she mounted her bike and rode off.

00000

"Logan!"

She walked into the penthouse and was welcomed with silence. She peeked into the kitchen and found the counters clean. She walked to the living room and that too was devoid of Logan. _Where the hell is he?_

She heard keys scratching against the door and stared unbelievably at Logan who had just entered. "You beep me and then go _shopping_?" She said as she took note of the grocery bags on his lap. Logan wheeled towards her, and motioned for her to help with the bags.

"Well, I didn't think you'd get here so quick." He said, relieved as the burden lessened. "Besides, you usually call before coming over."

"Whatever." Max placed the bag on the counter and did a quick search in them and grinned in victory as she found a box of chocolates in one of them. "These for me?" She asked Logan. He chuckled at her obvious excitement. "Depends."

"On what?"

Logan wheeled away, turning into the make shift office. Max followed him her feline nature getting the better of her. She watched as he rummaged through the mess on the table top, the box of chocolates still in her hand, momentarily forgotten. "I got a huge tip today." She informed him as he started pulling open his drawers.

"Yeah? How much?" He asked, now wheeling towards the living room. Max followed him once more and settled herself on the arm of the couch. "Twenty bucks." Logan looked up as she said that, evidently surprised. "Twenty bucks? That much?"

Max nodded, now becoming very amused as she watched Logan fling various cushions across the room. "The guy was disgusting, though, I think I interrupted him and his wife banging the gong."

Logan blinked at her as she said that. "Banging the what?" Max laughed, forgetting Logan didn't speak street. "Nevermind. He was disgusting. All fat and sweaty, HEY!"

She ducked as a cushion came flying towards her. "Watch out, will ya?" Logan grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry." He said. She got up and reclaimed the arm of the couch. "What are you looking for anyway?"

Logan sighed and ran his hand through his spiky hair. "It's an invitation."

"If it's pink and smells of roses, I saw it on the floor on the way in." she said.

Logan's eyes widened. "You could've told me that earlier."

"You could have asked me earlier." She retorted.

Logan sighed as he went to get the invitation. He returned to the living room and handed it to her. "That's why I beeped you." He said.

"Yadda yadda yadda invited to a dinner party…" She read, her eyes scanning the card. She looked up at him. "What's this gotta do with me?"

Logan smiled at her and used his hands to lift his leg so they crossed one another. He placed his elbows on his thighs and clasped his hands together, resting his chin on them. "Please come with me?"

Max looked at the man before her, his gorgeous blue eyes pleading with her. "You look really funny when you sit like that." She said. Logan let out an exasperated sigh. "You get the chocolate." He said.

Max glanced at the forgotten box of chocolates she had dumped on the couch. "Why do you want me to go? What happened to that blonde chick who was hanging around here last week? She busy?"

"She's just an informant, Max."

"She seemed really, really friendly."

_Too damned friendly, actually. Whoa, where did that come from…_

"Well, I didn't ask her, I asked you."

"Can't you go alone?" Max asked, now curious as to why Logan, who before this couldn't care less about social parties, was so desperate to go to this one. She handed him the card.

"No, I can't." He said. He took the pink card from her and pocketed it.

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

Max raised her eyebrows at him. "It's way more than that, mister. I see right through you."

"Alright, fine. It's because…because…Dammit. How do I say this…I, uh, had a…kind of a reputation, from when I was younger. See, I never ever turned up at parties with the same person, same woman to be exact, except for when I was married, so, well…uh…" Logan faltered, feeling the heat rising from his neck and knew he was starting to blush.

Max let out a soft laugh. Now she understood. "You want a change. You want to be seen at two different parties with the same girl. Logan Cale, you never cease to surprise me, you know that?" She watched as Logan turned a deeper shade of red.

"This is a formal thing?" she asked him.

Logan's face brightened up immediately, a smile gracing his features. "You'll come?" Max narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm just considering it. I might have plans Thursday night."

Logan's eyes sparkled, sapphire blue boring into her chocolate brown ones.

_Now__who can resist those beautiful, gorgeous eyes…MAX! Damn, girl, are you in heat? No…Not for another month or so…_

"I'll make it worth your while." Logan tried again, misinterpreting her silence. Max pouted. "Dinner plus dessert. Twice." She said. "And the box of chocolates."

Logan laughed. "Okay. And I'll throw a dress in there too." Max shook her head. "No, you're not doing that again. I'll get my own dress." She said. She got up and headed for the kitchen. Logan followed her and watched as she tore the plastic wrapping off the box of chocolates.

"How are you going to get it? The dress I mean." He asked. Max looked at him pointedly and threw a round chocolate ball at him. He caught it and put it in his mouth, savoring the sweet taste before saying "You planning on _borrowing _it again?" Max opened the refrigerator and disappeared from his sight. "No. I'll find a way to get one." He heard her mutter. She reappeared, a box of apple juice in her hand. Logan wheeled beside her and took two glasses and placed it in front of her.

"You know however you get it, I'll pay for it, like the last time."

"I can get it myself." Max repeated. She poured the juice and handed him a glass, throwing the now empty juice box into the rubbish bin. She turned to move away. But Logan stayed where he was, cornering her.

"Move." She said. He pretended not to hear her, busying himself with putting away the groceries into the various cupboards. Max groaned. "C'mon. Guys don't like girls who use their money to buy unnecessary things. Like dresses. Why are you so hell bent on wasting your money on something I'm gonna wear only once in this lifetime?"

Logan turned to her and made a show of slowly locking the brakes of the wheelchair. "I'm not your average guy, Max. Besides, girls usually like it when guys offer to use their money to buy unnecessary things, like dresses. Why are you so hell bent on not letting me do that?"

"I'm not your average girl."

They lapsed into a silence, stubborn sapphire eyes meeting equally stubborn chocolate ones.

"Just let me." Logan said.

_I dare you, Max._

"Why should I?"

_Double dare right back at you, Cale._

"My credit card is in my wallet, back in the living room." Logan said, ignoring her question and pointing vaguely behind him. Max sighed. She knew she could not out stubborn him. Not when his eyes pleaded with her like it was a life or death situation. Damn him.

_One day those eyes are going to be the death of me._

"Fine. You want me to waste your hard earned cash, I will. And I'm bringing Cindy with me." Max said finally. Logan grinned triumphantly and moved away, letting Max move away from the counter. He navigated around the cushions strewn around the room and retrieved his wallet from the coffee table. He opened it and took out the black premier card and handed it to her.

"Call me when you go shopping. I'll let the people know you're using it."

Max settled on the couch opposite him and nodded, still examining the card. Not many people in the post pulse world had credit cards and it was nice to have one in her hands, even if it wasn't really hers. "Thanks, Logan."

Logan looked at her, aware of the sudden change in her voice, from being playful and light to soft and tender. "No problem." He said. "You deserve some nice things, Max." She nodded again. "Hey, you won't mind if I get something for Cindy as well?"

Logan shook his head slowly, a smile playing on his lips. "I don't mind."

Before he knew it, his hands had covered hers on the table, their fingers entwined, his thumb stroking the insides of her palm.

_How the hell did that happen? How long have I been doing that?_

Max remained silent as she watched in amusement the slight changes of Logan's expression as he slowly realized what his naughty hand had been doing. She chuckled and he looked up, confusion clear as day in his eyes.

"It's been doing that for a while now." She said, tilting her head towards their hands, still joined. Logan's eyes widened, but didn't make a move to pull his hands away.

Still silent, he looked back up into her eyes and was relieved to find the amusement there instead of the disgust and repulsion he had initially expected.

_God this guy is cute. He's afraid I don't like him holding my hand…Wait, wait, wait. Since when did I like him holding my hand? Shit._

"Uh…" He was lost for words. He liked the feeling of her hands in his. And it seemed that she didn't mind his hand caressing hers either. He smiled tentatively at her and lowered his eyes to his hands. Max laughed then, pulling her hand away.

"Logan Cale, playboy extraordinaire, shy, because he's holding a girl's hands? I don't believe it!" She feigned surprise as she laughed harder at Logan's reddening face. Her laughter hid her actual nervousness of the situation, unable to deal with the emotions that were flooding her senses at that moment.

"Hey," She walked past the coffee table between them and knelt down in front of him. "You're like my best friend. Don't be shy around me, aiight?"

_Best friend my ass. You like the way he held your hand. Face it, girl, you are so whipped. _

Logan nodded, licking his lips.

_Best friend...right._

"Okay. Now I feel really stupid. Want some lunch?"

Max got up and walked to the kitchen. "As if you have to ask."

00000

Okay, so I admit I have more of this written, but I screwed it up trying to correct all the language mistakes, so I'll end it here until I manage to un-screw the next part. I know, Max and Logan are so out of character its nauseating. But I don't know, I was in a silly mood when I started writing this. I'm allowed to have silly moods, right?

Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG…11 reviews for the first chapter…That's like really amazing…I want to thank every single one of you who reviewed and wished me luck for the exam. I would love to say that I aced every single one of my papers, but sadly… I think I might have just done the opposite.

Anyway, here's the next chap. Enjoy!

P.S: This, by the way, still doesn't have a real plot.

Chapter 2.

"It's working wonders."

Logan turned to his dark skinned friend and shot him a smile. "Yeah, it is." He looked down to his feet and watched in amusement as he wiggled his toes. He stepped down from the counter he was sitting on and his grin grew wider as he felt the cold floor come in contact with his bare feet.

Max's blood _had_ done wonders. He had started regaining the feeling in his leg the night after Bennett's wedding and it had progressed to a full recovery, according to Sam. It was as if he was in a dream. Logan had never expected he would be able to walk again. But then again, he had never expected he would meet a genetically engineered human being either. And it was because of that particular genetically engineered human being that he was able to walk again. Funny how the world works.

_You know what they say…Expect the unexpected._

No, he hadn't told Max yet. He wanted to surprise her, and what better way to do that than to show her the night of the party? He turned to his former physical therapist who over time had become his close friend and grinned. "Watch me walk." He said as he strutted to the kitchen. Bling laughed and realized that Logan, for the first time was truly happy.

"Which aunt is it this time?" Bling asked regarding the party, following Logan to the kitchen.

"Margaret." Logan replied, busying himself with preparing a sandwich. Bling scrunched up his face, trying to recall which member of the family she was.

"Isn't she the one married to the-"

"The ape? Yeah, that's the one." Logan muttered and handed a very amused Bling a ready sandwich. "You're cruel, you know that?" Bling said in between bites. Logan sighed. "Cruel, I may be, but I'm not the one trying to fondle every woman who attended my wedding."

Bling smiled. He was about to say something else before the front door slammed shut and a loud female voice calling Logan's name filled the apartment. Before he even realized it, Logan had appeared by his side in his wheelchair, somewhat out of breath. He flashed Bling a thumbs-up sign and wheeled out to greet his visitor.

"You haven't told Max yet?" Bling asked him in disbelief. Logan's eyes shot up to his, warning him to be silent, but a little too late.

Max appeared in front of them, hand on her hips, a look of indignation on her face. "Haven't told Max what, exactly?" she asked looking at both men in front of her. Logan grinned at her, hoping his smile would steer Max off track.

No such luck.

"Tell me what?" She repeated, her voice getting a little louder.

"That you look amazingly stunning today, did you know?" Logan said, saccharine sweetness dripping off every word. Bling held back a laugh as Max now fixed them both with a look which clearly said 'You've got to be kidding me.'

She waited a second more before exhaling loudly and headed towards the kitchen. "Don't wanna tell me, fine. Not like I care." She called back. Logan snorted as he followed her to the kitchen.

_But you do care, Max. You do care._

He found her sitting on the table, taking a bite out of the sandwich he had made earlier for himself. "That was mine, you know." He said, pointing to the sandwich, now almost half gone. Max shrugged nonchalantly. "It's mine now. But if you want it back, feel free to come and look inside my stomach." She said, finishing the last of the sandwich and hopping off the table top.

_I'd like to take a look at other things, though. GOD, Cale…What's wrong with you…_

"No thanks…" He said.

"Thought so…here." Max handed him his credit card from the other day. "You done with it?" He asked her, surprised. Max nodded. "Got a dress for me, got a manicure set for Cindy, yeah, we're pretty much done with that piece of plastic." She said.

Logan pocketed the card, still slightly reveling in the fact that he could _feel_ his hands pocketing it. He noticed Max eyeing him curiously, biting her lower lip. "Wha..at"

"Something's different about you, Logan. Hey, Bling…Anything I should know?" She turned to the other man. Bling shook his head. "Uh, no. Nothing important." He said as he carefully avoided her stare. Max rolled her eyes. "You two suck at lying. I'm gonna find out sooner or later. You mark my words."

"Yeah, when you do, you kick his ass for me, okay?" Bling said to her as he made his way to the front door. "I have to go. Got another appointment in half an hour. Have fun, kids."

Max watched him exit and turned back to Logan, who was already heading towards the living room. "Hey, we're not done yet! Tell me!" She yelled as he disappeared out of her sight. She huffed and went to the living room.

"I thought you said you didn't care?" Logan teased her. Max glared at him, but remained silent. She plopped down on the couch and lifted her legs, placing them on the coffee table, knowing it irritated Logan. The next few minutes passed in silence, the both of them looking at each other. Max's angry glare had softened into a casual stare. Logan however, was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him and ignored the fact that his table was getting dirty by Max's shoes.

_Why the hell is he staring at me like that…_

_Good question, girl…Now the better question is why are you staring at him?_

_Go away. I like staring at him._

_Then maybe he likes staring at you?_

_Why are there two people in my head?_

_It's the angel and the devil thing you know, like in the cartoons, I'm the angel._

_No, I'm the angel. _

_SHUT UP!_

Max shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I _don't _care. It's in the genes." She said finally. "Cats and curiosity…"

Logan laughed softly, his eyes at last leaving her and eyeing the dark stain on the table runner. Max quickly put down her feet and grinned at him. "Sorry 'bout that." She said, not feeling sorry at all. Logan sighed.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. About tomorrow, Cindy says it'll be easier if I got ready at the apartment, instead of Jam Pony. Come pick me up there?"

"Okay. Around six, six thirty?" He asked, pulling the runner from the table. He started as Max's beeper beeped, the shrill noise disturbing the peaceful atmosphere they had created.

"Yeah," she said, checking the black beeper hanging on the belt loop of her jeans. "I gotta go. Personal antichrist number 2 getting on my case. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked as she got up and made her way out. Logan nodded, holding the door open for her. "Tomorrow." He agreed. She took one last apologetic look at the dirty runner on Logan's lap, turned and entered the elevator already opening for her.

00000

"Not bad, for someone who's been out of the social limelight for sometime." Bling said as Logan emerged from his bedroom. He was in a tux, well fitted and smart. It was double breasted, made of fine material and probably cost more than most of the things he owned. His hair was cleverly spiked, making the messiness look boyish but natural.

"You think so?"

"You look good, buddy. Just don't take that the wrong way." Bling said.

Logan laughed. "You think Max will like this?" He asked, running his hands down the front of his suit. Bling nodded as he handed Logan his car keys. "Don't make the lady wait." He added, urging Logan towards the door.

"You gonna stay here, or…"

Bling shook his head. "Nah. I'm gonna go. I've got better things to do." They entered the elevator as the door slid open. "Max is going to kill you for not telling her." He said, tilting his head to Logan's now mobile feet. Logan smiled ruefully. "Probably. But everyone likes a nice surprise once in a while right?" He said as the elevator dinged.

"Whatever you think, Logan. I'll see you." Bling said waving back as they parted ways. Logan started his car and pulled out of the car park.

_Please let Max be one of those people who like surprises…_

00000

Max shifted restlessly on the worn out stool. Sitting patiently was not her best trait and she had been sitting for hours. Well, at least she thought it had been hours, Cindy kept insisting that barely half an hour had passed. And she had taken away the mirror after Max wouldn't stop fidgeting and playing with it. Now, all she had left to look at was the bare wall and count how many cracks there were running down it.

"Why is it taking so long?" she asked, cleverly rephrasing her 'Are you done yet?' question she had asked earlier which had resulted in Cindy yanking her hair back in irritation.

"Do you want to look good or not?" Came the answer from behind her as she felt Cindy spray something cold on her head.

"Half an hour is enough time for me to look good. Besides, you spent ages on my make up already, which by the way, I think is crazy because I look like I _don't_ have any make up on. My hair doesn't have to look that good, Cindy. It'll overshadow the dress…" she said, pointing to dress, carefully laid out on her bed.

"Be quiet, boo. It's almost done, aiight? You sound like a kid. And this ain't gonna over shadow anything, trust me." Cindy muttered from the top of her head.

"Technically, in some countries, I_ am_ still a kid. Oh my god."

Cindy had come back to face her and lifted the hand mirror to let her see the end results. Max could hardly believe she was looking at herself. Her hair, previously a mess of curls hanging down her shoulders had been straightened and now hung loosely in waves, pulled back in a half ponytail. A few strands hung in wisps down the front, framing her face, further enhancing her already exotic features.

Cindy had cleverly streaked her hair so that it now had little red strands in the midst of all the black, making her look cool, yet elegant.

"You took half an hour to do this?" Max asked her, noticing how simple the hairstyle actually was. "Don't make me smack you, boo. You got hair more stubborn than two of you, aiight?" Cindy said.

Max snorted and turned her head, still somewhat amazed at the transformation. "Thanks, Cin. This is wonderful."

Original Cindy smirked and nodded. "Now go put that dress on. Original Cindy wants to see a princess." Max laughed as she took the dress off the bed and went into the bathroom.

She emerged a while later, a vision of perfection. Cindy stared at her, mouth agape not believing that it was actually Max. She looked ten times better than the last time when she attended Bennett's wedding and probably a hundred times sexier.

The dress was navy blue, made of material that shimmered under the light, sequins decorating the entire bodice. It was strapless, only held in place by the zigzagging stings tied at the back. The dress hugged her curves nicely, flaring slightly at the bottom.

Max laughed as saw Cindy's reaction. She twirled playfully, the soft fabric of the dress whispering in the air. The dress cut low down her back, ample of her smooth golden skin to be displayed to the public. "You like?" she asked. Cindy nodded her approval. "Original Cindy likes it a lot."

Max grinned at her. They both turned as someone knocked on the door. Max glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that Logan was early. "I got it." Cindy said as she headed to the door. Max turned and went to her room to get her bag.

Cindy pulled the door open, cringing as the metal hinges screeched, echoing in the hallway. She nearly tripped over her own feet as she saw Logan leaning against the doorframe, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He caught her as she nearly fell.

"What the hell…"

Logan chuckled, releasing her as she straightened up. "Hey. Is Max ready?"

"Yeah, but…boo, this is amazing. You lost your wheels. When-"

"Holy shit!"

Max had appeared behind Cindy, here eyes wide and disbelieving. She pushed Cindy out of the way and hugged Logan without a second thought, her arms tight around his neck. Logan was taken aback, but returned her hug eventually, the bouquet of flowers hanging uselessly from his hand.

Ma pulled back after a while, suddenly feeling self conscious. _What the hell did I just do?_ She looked up at Logan. _He's standing…. _A smile graced his features as he handed her the flowers. Max took the flowers, not really noticing them, instead fixing her eyes on Logan, actually standing before her. Cindy grabbed the flowers from her as they threatened to fall from her seemingly petrified fingers.

"How did…" her mouth failed her, unsure if there were any words to describe the emotions running through her head.

Happiness, confusion, indignation….fear?

Logan smirked at her silence.

"You look amazing." He told her, his eyes casually making their way down her body and back up again. Max blushed, noticing the movement of his eyes and grinned nervously. "You too." She whispered back

Cindy watched the two of them, who had now conveniently forgotten about her being there. She mentally stored the scene before her, planning to use it to tease Max at a later time. She went back in the apartment, leaving them alone.

"How…when did this happen?" Max asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You did this, Max." He answered simply, his hands gesturing towards the lower half of his body.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your transfusion. Something in your blood fixed me. Sam, Doctor Sam, he said it's as if nothing happened, Max. Everything is fine now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, suspicion and doubt beginning to fill her voice. Logan shook his head and stepped closer to her. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Don't…don't take this the wrong way, Max. It's just, we had this party and I wanted to surprise you. Trust me, if we didn't, you would have been the first person I told."

Max nodded slowly, realizing Logan was being really honest with her. He was so close to her she could smell his cologne, and whatever else he had used to make him smell so intoxicating, so…Logan-y.

They stood there for a while, him towering over her, their eyes speaking volumes they both could never convey with words. "We should go." It was Max who broke the silence, quickly stepping backwards, breaking the staring match. Logan nodded, glancing at his watch as Max turned to leave.

"Amazing dress…" He told her as they walked down the stairs of her apartment. "I'm glad you think so, since you bought it." She said. "I like your suit too." She added. They reached the ground floor and Max pushed the rusty doors open. Logan fished the car keys out of his pockets and pressed the little unlock button.

"How long is it gonna take us to get there?" Max asked as she watched in wonder as Logan eased himself into the seat. _No more awkward transfers, storing the chair. He just gets in. Damn…He looks fine as hell tonight. _

"Half an hour, give or take." Logan replied as he started the engine. Max nodded, more to herself than to anyone else.

_Goody…more time for me to look at him, then._

_What the hell, girl? You're seriously losing it._

_I like losing it. Look at him, all nervous and cute and sexy…_

_You're right…Sexy as hell…_

"I'm going crazy…" Max muttered as she tried to shake the irritating voices out of her head. Logan turned to her, thinking she had spoken to him. "Sorry, what did you say?"

_Dammit. How did he hear me?_

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." She told him as she flashed him a grin. Logan smiled back at her and turned back to the road. His hand flicked the radio knob and a rock song came on. Max heard him hum along to the old tune and settled back into her seat.

_Now…Lets hope he stays like that. Then maybe he won't notice you staring at him. _

_Maybe I want him to notice._

_Maybe I want you to shut up and let me stare in peace._

Max groaned inwardly. This was going to be one hell of a night. Still, he really won't notice if she stared at him just a little…

00000

Okay I need to know, should the next chap be about Logan telling Max about his aunt Margaret and his ape husband or should I just skip that part and jump to the party and let Max find out herself what an ape he is…

Let me know.

x0x0x

Griever


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm SO SO SO sorry for the delay in getting this up, I know it's been AGES. And I'm so grateful to all of you who have reviewed, cause you guys really ROCK. And I hope there are still people reading this. I know I've been gone for a long time. Real life intruded and I couldn't make it go away.

Anyway, thanks for sticking with me (I hope there still are people reading this) and please leave a review?

**Chapter 3**

"Nobody listens to this kinda stuff anymore, Logan." Max said as she gestured towards the radio. She heard Logan sigh, not the first time that night. Granted, she was being difficult, but it wasn't really her fault of the soft tinkling piano notes coming out of the speakers bored her to death.

"What do you want to listen to then?" He asked, handing her a CD case from under his seat. Max pushed it away, knowing he only owned classical CDs and right now, she needed something more than the slow, moody pieces he had in there.

"Just turn the radio back on. I was really enjoying myself before you decided I needed a dose of Mozart."

Logan gave in and pushed the button. He was immediately rewarded with loud head thumping music blaring through his speakers. He cringed and hastily turned the volume down. Max, however, really seemed to be enjoying herself, as she started bopping her head to the music.

Logan watched her in the corner of his eye amusedly. It was refreshing to see this side of Max, without the tough, punk ass attitude she usually sported. And then as he noticed the lyrics Max had been humming along to, his face contorted in disgust.

"Who in the right mind sings about 'milkshake bringing the boys to the yard' Max?" He asked her, appalled at the nature of the song. Max laughed, and shook her head.

"It's just a song, Logan. Doesn't need to have a meaning." She said and continued to hum. "Besides it's a whole lot better than the collection of CDs you have that you keep insisting on playing."

Logan feigned a hurt expression as he raised a hand to his heart. "I believe I have a pretty decent collection of CDs, thank you very much. And, at least the songs are not about milkshake, or any sort of sweet food products." He stated, beginning to enjoy their playful banter.

"Logan, the songs on your CDs don't even have words." Max deadpanned.

Logan fixed her a glare as he realized she was right. She grinned at him victoriously, knowing she had out-bantered him. They fell silent and as Logan pulled to a stop at a sector check, they realized they were falling into the staring match that seemed to be occurring very frequently lately.

He grinned back, not breaking the eye contact, ignoring the fact that his hand had left the steering wheel and was on its way to meet hers between them.

Max chickened out.

She broke the eye contact and pointed to the front. "We're almost there." Her voice came out hoarse and scratchy as she tried to forget the intensity of his look. Logan flashed her another breath taking smile, knowing full well that it was him who had affected her this way. He turned back to the road and wound down the windows as the sector cops demanded for their papers.

_Now see what you've done. He's not looking at you anymore. _

_I don't want him to look at me. _

_Yeah, right._

_Shut up._

_You're in denial._

_I told you to shut up._

Max groaned inwardly as she tried to shut her inner voices up. Logan eyed her curiously and then switched his attention back to the sector cops when he was sure Max was fine. Max toyed with the radio for a while and gave up, finally turning it off when Logan resumed driving.

"No more milkshakes?" He asked playfully.

"No. Some rich girl song was on. I don't like rich girls." She replied.

"Then we might have a problem at tonight's party." Logan said. Max rolled her eyes. "I told you before, I could fit in with them as if I was born and bred into high class society. You don't have to worry about me."

"Who said it was you I was worried about?"

Max narrowed her eyes at him and suddenly pinched his thigh. Logan yelped and massaged the hurt area, a look of pure confusion marring his features as he glared at Max. Max stuck her tongue out at him, openly enjoying his discomfort.

"Just making sure you really have your legs back." She said nonchalantly, and then bursting out in a fit of laughter as Logan continued rubbing his thigh. He continued watching her out of the corner of his eye, making sure she didn't feel like pinching him again. Max was quiet for a while, busying herself watching the night surroundings flashing past them in a blur.

"What's she like?" She asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Your Aunt Margaret. If Bling was anything to go by, I'd guess she's much worse than Margo and Jonas put together. Is she?"

Logan drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, contemplating his answer. He half turned towards her, one eye still on the road and the other studying Max's curious expression.

"It's not really my aunt you should be concerned with, in my opinion. It's her husband." Logan stated simply.

"Why?"

"He…lets just say he hasn't really evolved yet."

Max peered questioningly at him, her interest immediately peaking at the tone of disgust in Logan's voice. "He a playa playa?"

"You could say that. I was there when they got married, a few years ago. I swear he went through the whole thing drunk. He was groping every woman in the room, and the worse thing about it was-"

"Your aunt didn't know." Max finished for him, immediately feeling bad for bringing the topic up. Logan sighed and nodded.

"I didn't get it. How she could've not noticed it, everyone else there saw it, but were too polite to comment. I guess…it was just _formality_ you know, everyone expected her to re-marry and she went and did just that. I don't think they were even in love."

Max shook her head in confusion. "She married because everyone wanted her to get married?"

_God, these people still exist in this day and age? And I thought I was screwed up…_

"I guess. That's the way it is living in this kind of environment, the strain of public opinion gets to you sometimes." Logan said to her.

"I'm thinking that's why you hauled your ass away from the all fame and fortune?" Max teased, shooting him an amused smile. Logan nodded and the corners of his mouth lifted into a small smile.

"One of the reasons, yeah."

"Yeah? So, when are you gonna tell me the other reasons you ditched your good life in exchange for being the great, sometimes stubborn Eyes Only?"

Logan turned to her for a brief moment, as if contemplating his answer and then replied softly.

"Probably about the same time you tell me the reason why you stuck around after I got shot."

The few seconds that passed after Logan finished speaking passed by in total silence. Logan, fearing that he had crossed the line with his last answer and Max, lost in the thoughts that had flooded her head the moment Logan spoke.

Logan took in a deep breath and glanced at Max, noticing her lost expression staring out the window.

"Forget it." He said, earning a confused look from Max and then a soft squeeze on his shoulder as Max reached towards him.

"Not a chance…My memory rocks, remember?" Max bit her lip, unsure how to continue. "I can't answer you…"

"It's okay."

"No, I mean, you've been…good to me, honest and stuff. And I _want _to answer you, I just don't know the answer myself." Max said. "But once I get it, I promise, I'll tell you, okay?"

Logan smiled at her, a full blown smile, his previous fear of having crossed the line now all gone. Max shot him a toothy grin and returned to looking out the car window.

They didn't speak for the rest of the journey, both of them content with how they left things. It seemed as though their friendship had reached a new level, the walls previously built around them slowly beginning to crumble away bit by bit. And neither one seemed to be bothered by it at all.

"We're here."

Logan slowed the car down as it entered a large driveway. Max pulled down the mirror and checked her hair, making sure it was still in place and immediately cringed inside as she realized how girly that particular act was. Her door was opened by a doorman and she stepped out, staring in awe at the sight before her. Everything was shining and glittering, so brilliantly gold in color. There were steps leading into the house, an arch so high she had to strain her neck to see the top of it, and everything was so…

"Pretty…"

"It is, isn't it?"

Max turned to Logan, not realizing he had made his way to her side. Logan was watching her and she felt a blush creeping up her face. It wasn't like her to be so girly, and in public too. She flashed him a smile and held out her hand for him.

Logan took her hand gladly and entered the mansion. All eyes were on them and they could hear the hushed whispers between the guests as they realized this was the nephew, supposedly confined to a wheelchair.

Max grinned as she overheard the bewilderment and confusion of the guests. The hallway seemed to be endless, with people all around leaning against the walls. She could feel Logan tense up beside her as he caught a few words being exchanged by the guests. She squeezed his hands reassuringly and he smiled down at her.

"Logan!"

They whirled around at the sound of the voice. Max felt Logan stiffen beside her and knew at once who this man was. Max could smell the bourbon on his breath and the way he slurred when he had called Logan confirmed her suspicions.

"Nicholas." Logan held out his hand to him, only to be brushed off as Nicholas caught sight of Max. She forced a smile onto her face as he grinned at her, nearly gagging on the overwhelming smell of alcohol.

"Another year, another beautiful woman. Logan is a lucky, lucky man. I don't think we've met?" He made an attempt to strike up a conversation.

"Max a friend of mine, Nicholas." Logan stated as he casually draped an arm over Max's shoulder. She was stunned for a moment at the gesture and then realized it was probably Logan's way to say 'back off'. Nicholas glanced at Logan, and then turned back to Max.

"The real party is inside, doll. You are here to party, aren't you?" He slurred, pointing towards a door at the end of the hallway. Max nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Let Logan do all the communicating. He seemed to be more in control than she was at the moment. Max already wanted to kill the guy.

Nicholas winked at her and slouched off. Logan let out a loud, relieved sigh.

"My uncle."

"Yeah, I guessed. He was kinda ignoring you." Max said, turning to Logan as his arm slid off her shoulder. Logan nodded ruefully.

"Yeah, well, he had more interesting things to focus on. Couldn't you tell?"

Logan cleverly avoided Max as she tried to hit him on his arm and chuckled at her slightly miffed expression. "You're cute when you angry." He teased her.

"You wanna see how cute I am when I'm kicking someone's ass?" Max shot back, fixing Logan with a harsh glare.

"No, not at the moment." Logan replied and held out his hand to her again. Max took it grudgingly but her expression softened once their hands made contact. She looked up at him, wondering if he too felt the sudden warmth and comfort as they both held hands.

She immediately banished that thought from her head as she noticed how cheesy it was.

_This is all OC's fault. Damned chick flicks…_

"Ready to party?" Logan asked her as they neared the golden double doors at the end of the hallway.

"I'm always ready." Was her reply and they both pushed the doors open.

00000

To all the people who have reviewed previously and are going to review , I'd like you to know I really really appreciate your comments.


End file.
